$\dfrac{1}{6} + \dfrac{1}{4} = {?}$
Answer: ${\dfrac{1}{6}}$ ${\dfrac{1}{4}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{1 \times 2}{6 \times 2}}$ ${\dfrac{1 \times 3}{4 \times 3}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{2}{12}}$ ${\dfrac{3}{12}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{2} + {3}}{12} $ $ = \dfrac{5}{12}$